It's Okay, I'm Here
by aniely
Summary: A semana tinha sido horrivél, mas quem disse que nada pode piorar? Mas ainda há amor, certo?


"**It's okay, I'm here"**

-Não me deixe sozinho... – ouviu a voz baixa do mais novo, rouca, dolorida.

Sabia que ele estava com medo, assustado, machucado. Conhecia o mais novo. E conhecia a si mesmo pra saber que cuidaria dele.

Lentamente se ajeitou atrás dele, puxou o cobertor até a cintura de ambos. Levou uma mão aos cabelos do outro e começou uma leve caricia. Aquele era a única parte do corpo do outro que não estava machucada, sem hematomas, apenas os cabelos.

Ficou um pouco com as mãos nos cabelos de Sam, mas logo não se agüentou e desceu pela nuca do mais novo. Percebeu o que ele tremeu, mas não se afastou. O que estava fazendo afinal? Seu irmão não acabou de passar por uma experiência horrível? Perguntava-se enquanto descia a mão pelas costas cheia de hematomas roxos.

Sam tremia e se arrepiava a cada toque. Lembranças recentes não deixavam sua mente, mas não se movia. Tinha medo de que fizesse alguma coisa perdesse para sempre seu irmão, como o demônio havia dito.

Dean observava aquela pele agora pálida pelos recentes acontecimentos. Aqueles músculos em formação. Sentiu vontade de tocar, beijar. Lentamente levou seus lábios carnudos até a nuca do mais novo, começando a beijá-lo naquela região.

Sam sentiu os lábios do mais velho em sua nuca e engoliu seco. Obrigou-se a ficar naquele lugar. Faria qualquer coisa pela certeza de que Dean ficaria consigo, que o mais velho nunca o iria abandonar.

A mão do mais velho segurava, agora, com firmeza sua cintura. Seus lábios desciam pela nuca e ombros do mais novo. Aos poucos colava mais seus corpos, até que não existisse mais a distancia separando os dois.

Deslizou sua mão, antes na cintura do outro, até o abdômen do mesmo. Sentia os músculos de Sam se contrair com medo, mas continuava. Não podia parar agora. Queria Sammy só pra si... Queria tirar dele tudo o que o demônio havia feito.

Do abdômen desceu suas mãos até ate cueca do mais jovem. Lentamente a retirou do corpo do menor. Então subiu suas mãos pelas pernas do moreno, sentindo todos seus músculos.

Sam respirava rápido. O que Dean estava fazendo? Será que o mais velho faria o mesmo que o demônio? O tocaria _daquela_ forma? Só de pensar nisso Sam já sentia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Dean se via duro pelo mais novo e tratou logo de tirar a própria cueca, única peça de roupa que usava. Encaixou-se atrás do mais novo e começou a se esfregar nele, apenas isso.

-Sammy... – gemeu no ouvido do menor, mordendo lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Sem agüentar mais ou pensar duas vezes, segurou firme na cintura do irmão e começou a adentrá-lo. Ia devagar para poder sentir aquele corpo jovem acolher a si completamente.

Sam tampou a respiração e apertou os olhos quando sentiu Dean adentrando a si. Lágrimas já desciam do mesmo. Seu corpo começou a tremer e, inconscientemente, travou todos os músculos de seu corpo.

-Ah Sammy... – Dean gemeu ao perceber que Sam havia travado por completo – Se solta pra mim... – falou com a voz rouca – Relaxa...

Sam trincou os dentes, impedindo de soluçar pelo choro. Sentiu a mão de Dean em seu membro e travou mais ainda. Inconscientemente, com aquele toque, se encolheu mais perto de Dean. Não tinha como fugir daquilo.

-Relaxa Sammy... – Dean falou com os lábios colados na nuca do outro – Relaxa e deixa eu te sentir...

Dean forçou um pouco mais a entrada do menor, finalmente conseguindo entrar por inteiro. Respirou fundo e apertou a cintura de Sam, começando movimentos lentos de vai e vem.

-Dean... – Sam choramingou se sentindo invadido novamente, se sentindo pequeno, implorando para que tudo parasse – Por favor... – implorou.

-Relaxa... – disse com a respiração entre cortada.

Logo os movimentos foram aumentando. Dean começava a estocar com força. Queria possuir o irmão, queria que ele fosse apenas de si. Estava tomado por um desejo selvagem de possessividade enquanto adentrava com força no menor. Não percebia que estava machucando Sam.

Sam sentia Dean estocando cada vez mais fundo, cada fez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido. Sentia seu corpo voltar a doer. Apertou com força o lençol entre os dedos enquanto rezava para que Dean parasse logo com aquilo, que voltasse a ser apenas seu irmão mais velho.

Dean começa a tocar o irmão na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas. Segurava-se ao máximo para não gozar antes de Sam, de certa forma queria que o mais novo sentisse prazer com sigo.

O moreno fecha os olhos quando uma onda de prazer atravessa seu corpo. De repente sente-se desmanchar na mão do mais velho, mas não estava feliz com aquilo, não tinha sido **bom**.

Logo que Dean sente Sam gozar se deixa derramar dentro do menor. Com um grunhido alto. Finalmente o prazer, pensava.

Quando tudo passou e as respirações se acalmaram, Dean saiu de dentro do irmão começando a apenas acaricias as madeixas escuras do outro, num ato de carinho, arrependimento.

-P... Por quê? - Sam perguntou quando sentiu que sua voz iria sair.

-Eu te machuquei? – devolveu com outra pergunta, não tinha resposta para a de Sam, como dizer o porquê de algo se ele não sabia?

-F... Foi bom? – perguntou trêmulo.

Dean fechou os olhos. O que havia acabado de fazer? Sam já não tinha sofrido de mais nesta última semana? Que tipo de irmão mais velho era? Claro, não era nem um irmão, era um monstro.

-Me perdoa? – sussurrou na nuca do outro.

-Tenho medo... – a voz de Sam estava bem baixa.

-De mim? – perguntou apreensivo.

Sam concordou com a cabeça. Dean fechou os olhos com mais força e respirou fundo. Sam tinha razão, certo? Motivo para temer a si.

-Quer que eu me afaste? – esfregava seu nariz lentamente na pele da nuca de Sam.

-Não... – saiu em um fio de voz – Não me deixe sozinho...

Aquilo doeu mais do que ouvir que Sam tinha medo de si. Depois de tudo o que fez ao menor, há pouco tempo atrás, e ele ainda lhe implora para não abandona-lo? Deve ter sido por isso que Sam não reclamou quando começou a tocá-lo.

-Nunca te deixaria... – respondeu tentando deixar confiança para o outro – Nem se você quisesse.

Lentamente e ainda sentindo dores pelos machucados no corpo, Sam se vira na cama, ficando de frente para Dean. Seus olhos chorosos se encontram com os de Dean. Fecha os olhos e deita no peito do mais velho, apenas buscava um pouco de proteção depois de tudo.

-Me perdoa? – Dean perguntou choroso abraçando o irmão.

-Eu te amo! – Sam respondeu beijando o peito do irmão.

Amava Dean acima de qualquer coisa o suficiente para perdoar o mais velho por qualquer coisa, afinal, Dean era tudo o que lhe restava aos seus 13 anos de idade. Sua mãe morrera quando era bebe e seu pai há um ano numa caçada, desde então é apenas si e Dean tentando se manter vivos sozinhos no mundo.

-Eu também te amo! – Dean respondeu beijando os cabelos do mais novo.

Havia entendido o que Sam quis dizer. Ele simplesmente disse que por amor o perdoaria por tudo. Sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo naquele momento. Foi por amor que corrompeu seu irmão já ferido e foi por amor que ele o perdoou.

Apesar de tudo, Dean resolveu que nunca mais iria tocar nesse assunto e nem em Sam. Sentia-se culpado, um monstro, a pior pessoa do mundo, mas fingiria estar bem por Sam. Ele merecia ao menos isso de si. Só tinham um ao outro afinal, tinham que se manterem juntos.

Assim, abraçados e com medo do amanhã, os irmãos Winchesters dormiram, um nos braços do outro, agarrados a única esperança de algo bom... O amor que sentiam um pelo outro.


End file.
